Game Over
by Manga-Chan78
Summary: You are playing a game, that you have gotten of your parents . Again and again, and later you forgot the game . But what if the characters of the game, are making a plan to escape ?


**A new Angst story I just came up with it, even though I don't know . How I will work with the characters, my feeling will be that it be very difficult ! I thought of this story actually, when I was watching some MAD opening of Hetalia :D **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter, en please look at the poll ! **

* * *

**Do You like to play games as a child ? **

**Did you always get those new cool games of your parents ? **

**And after so long you actually forgot you had them ? **

_' Robin ! Clean up your room ! ' Asked a mother to her son .' Yeah next time . ' Replied the younger son back, as he was playing a game . His eyes are glued to the screen . ' Robin . ' The mother stepped in, and stepped on something . She picked up as she looked at it . ' Oh you did not play with it, after so long do you want to keep it ? ' She asked Robin looked at her .' Throw it away, that game is boring . ' _

_'Are you sure ? '_

_' Yes . ' He told her as she walked away, and she did throw it away . _

**Games are throw away, the characters become older and they are no longer liked . **

_' Ew ! She's so ugly ! ' Shouted a girl to her friend .' Delete her ! '_

**They all disappear, day after day .**

_' Hey where's that stupid character of yours , '_

_' I deleted them, it's time for something new . '_

**And then ..**

_' I'm tired playing this .' Robin sighed as he pulled his game away .' Soon I'll throw this one away too, Hetalia Axis Powers sounded so cool before . ' Robin placed the game away, and went out of his room . He clean it later up, as he closed the door . What he did not know, that they heard him . _

_They heard what Robin said, and they know what will happen . They will disappear like all the others, Robin will never know . That his characters have a back up plan, well ... One of them anyway . _

" Haha I'm the hero ! " Shouted a boy's voice, as he drives through the streets ." Everybody look at me ! ' He shouted louder in the quiet streets, where nobody was walking not even a car was standing . " Everyone ..." The boy sighed as he stopped ." Man I've done this so many times, and it's .."

" Hey America ! ' America saw his brother walking to him, who just walked out of a store . " Yo ! Canada what are you doing here, why do you have a big bag with you . How are you ? I've not seen you so long, and and ! "

" I'm shopping, this bag holds the groceries . I'm fine and how can you not have seen me, as we live together ? " America looked dumbfounded ." Oh yeah .. " Canada just sighed and looked away ." Have you heard the news ."

" Huh ? News ? " America was too busy with his guitar, so he can get now cool moves . So Robin will like playing him more . " Robin will throw us away, we will be deleted soon America . " America's mouth fell open ." What ? " Canada's heart broke, when he saw the look on America's face . " I though he .."

" He's growing up America, you can not blame him . Maybe we will be lucky, and he gave us away . " America felt that Canada was lying ." Let's go home ." Canada pushed America on his motor, and sat behind him . America drove them back home, and they go home . With a very heavy heart .

Why will Robin leave them, is America not cool enough ? Is Russia too scary ? Maybe because Robin can not play Italy, Romano and Latvia yet . Because the game will stop in the middle, or maybe it's something else . America looked at his brother, who looked at the sky . The wind blew in his hair, America is a hero right ?

America can not be deleted, America will make a plan . He has to save Canada .

When they got home, they saw France standing at their doorway ." Bonjour ~ "

" France ? "

" What are you doing here Frenchie ? " Asked America ." Oh charming as ever America . "

" Thanks bro ! " France looked annoying, but America did not notice that . The three went inside ." So what are you doing here France ? "

" Well have you heard of .."

" Yes Robin it's terrible, but what to do . "

" No there are characters disappearing, I have lost contact with England . "

America looked up when he heard the name ." England ? "

" Yes he went with me drinking, and then I did not seen him anymore . He behaved very strange .."

" Well maybe it's because you are creep, sorry France but you are not in his happy list . "

" America I don't think it's because of me this time ." France said he was not smiling . " I think England is gone, I do not know . Seychelles said she has seen him yesterday . But she lost sight of him, as she tried to talk with him . "

" What's England doing ? Is it something with magic ? He, Norway and Romania are back on war path ? " Asked Canada nervously as he poured a glass wine for France ." I do not know, I have heard nothing of England . " America had a bad feeling ." First Robin, the disappearing of the characters and now England . I've a bad feeling about it . "

" Maybe Robin .." The sentence was not finished, and nobody finished . That gave them an ice cold feeling in their stomach .

" Goodnight France ! "

" Goodnight Mon cheri 's ." Canada closed the door ." Goodnight Mon cherry's ~ " Mocked America France ." It's cheri and what with you ? "

" Nothing I'm tired ." And went upstairs, he don't want to act cold . But America really has a bad feeling, as he closed the door of his room . He sat with his back againt the door, while he sighed softly ." Shit what now ..."


End file.
